Have Little Sister And Brother Really Felt Annoyed?
by yeesheng4
Summary: Peterson sibling have little sister and brother issues, so they tell Danielle the issues, and Danielle tell Danny. But Danny with Bishop sibling also have little sister and brother problems. How they gonna do?


Have Little Sister And Brother Really Felt Annoyed?

The time will follow as ' **Danny, Phoebe And Philip Younger Story**.' The characters will appear. The time will follow 2 days later.

Sunday, afternoon in Bishop parent home, Kansas City

In living room, Tony watch the newspaper, Wendy watch the magazine, Britton is helping Danny review the exam and Fiona and housekeeper are take care Phoebe and Philip, which them both maybe really can't grown up. Britney is at outside, but just in time Britney back. But Britney also bring some person back with her, and Tony and Wendy saw asked

Tony: Britney, who is she?

Then Britton, Danny and Fiona go to downstairs look.

Britney: She is my good friend, Elsa.

Elsa: Hi, Mr and Mrs. Bishop.

Wendy: Hi, but Britney you bring she here, you not afraid…

Britney: Just right time for now. Elsa told me she already hired by university for professor, and next year she will be professor. But now begin the few day I requested Elsa give some tuition, to teach Phoebe and Philip something knowledge, maybe she can teach know they something.

Wendy: But Britney if Phoebe and Philip doesn't want, will feel awkward for your friend.

Elsa: Not gonna be. Please, don't worry, this few days I will do my best.

Tony: Then how many long for per day?

Britney: 5 hours. Now is 2pm, that means until 7pm. Oh right, Fiona, where's them both?

Fiona: In their room.

Britney: Please come with me, Elsa.

Elsa: OK.

But Britton hold Britney, so Britney called Fiona bring Elsa to Phoebe and Philip room. And Britton asked

Britton: Like this really have some help?

Britney: I don't know, but everything must try first.

Britton: I'm just afraid she will get much furious from Phoebe and Philip.

Britney: Shouldn't be. I called her not to endure them.

Danny: I'm just afraid they will urinate, stool or shit in front you good friend Elsa.

Britney: Should not gonna be, right?

Britney & Danny: I don't know.

Then Fiona bring Elsa to Phoebe and Philip room, and introduced Phoebe and Philip. Elsa said she already knew when she watched the debate between Bishop and Peterson vs. Fenton. And Fiona said

Fiona: Phoebe and Philip will much time for crying, so don't be too mind of them.

Elsa: I won't. Anyway I want teach alone with them both, can you call you housekeeper out first, and I don't want they get out from room.

Fiona: Don't worry, they only knew how to push door but they didn't knew how to pull the door. Last 2 night, heavy rain also have some short time thunder, Phoebe and Philip only in the room.

Elsa: Door locked?

Fiona: Only closed but didn't locked, that time I with big brother, sister and Danny chat, so stayed them both in room, but you knew what happens.

Elsa: What happen?

Fiona: Phoebe and Philip because for scared, they both was huge urinate, stool and shit in their whole room, yesterday we all used much time to cleaned the room.

Elsa: Whoa, I don't know whether I can teach them some knowledge, is difficult, but I will try.

Fiona: OK, not bother you, housekeeper, leave them both in room, do yourself work. Also bring out the hand ringing and building block toys.

Housekeeper: Yes.

Then housekeeper bring out the hand ringing and building block toys, Phoebe and Philip….

Phoebe & Philip: Toys… Hand ringing… And then crying. Wah…..

Fiona: Sigh and said 'Not endure.'

Elsa: I will treat them good, now I go in.

Then Elsa close the room door to teach Phoebe and Philip. Fiona go to downstairs, and Danny asked

Danny: Really stay Phoebe and Philip with Elsa no problem, last 2 days, they both urinate, stool and shit in room, I'm afraid…..

Fiona: Don't worry, they both not alone, Elsa in room, even heavy rain thunder they not alone, should not be worse.

Britney: Oh right, next week Sunday I already bought the tickets.

Danny: What tickets?

Britney: Next week football Saints at Chiefs, and also soccer Earthquakes at Sporting KC.

Danny: How many tickets you bought, and is the game same time?

Britney: In here, football start at 12pm, soccer start at 3pm, maybe football will take few minutes. And I bought we four person tickets.

Danny: How about you mom dad, Phoebe and Philip?

Fiona: My dad love is baseball and news, and my mom love the fashion.

Britton: And Phoebe and Philip also no need to said about it.

St. Louis

Peterson family have went to zoo, they watch variety animals, while Scarlet and Scott must have done something naughty. Jacoby and Jen take the picture send to Britton and Britney watch.

Kansas City

Britton and Britney received the photos.

Britton: Whoa, Jacoby can go to zoo watch the animals.

Britney: And Jennifer can go with parents, but we…

Danny: Can we watch it?

Then Britton and Britney give them watch

Fiona: Where's Scarlet and Scott?

Britton: Must done some naughty things.

Danny: And also can watch the giraffe.

Britney: We must in here looked Phoebe and Philip.

Britton: Maybe Elsa can teach them something, right?

Danny: Hoping can.

7pm

Tuition have finished, Elsa came out from room, and 4 of them asked Elsa

Britney: How the results, did they both learn something?

Elsa: Eh….. I guessed no.

Danny: Then what they done in room?

Elsa: When I done, I will tell you all. And now they in room doing something oddly things, I leave first, bye.

After bye with Elsa, 4 of them go to Phoebe and Philip room looked, and they really done the oddly things, Phoebe and Philip is suck the thumb. But this time was exchanged. Phoebe thumb in Philip mouth, and Philip thumb in Phoebe thumb, both looked like suck the thumb as nipple. 4 of them were frightened and helpless. And this time they not tried to stopped, and Britney

Britney: That really enough. Although I don't know how to teach them normal, but I know how to make them both immediately fall asleep at least till tomorrow morning, and for the psychologist was so easy.

Britton: You will not be hypnotize them, right?

Britney: Yes, I will. Usually I am not using this, but now I must. Danny you hold them both, Fiona you pull open Phoebe eyes, and Britton you pull Philip eyes.

Britton, Danny and Fiona: Yes.

The Britton, Danny and Fiona hold pulled they both eyes, and Britney hypnotize them both.

Later 30 minutes,

Tony and Wendy called 4 of them to outside dinner, in passing also want them called the housekeeper, then 7 of them go to outside dinner. Rain was start, and Tony asked

Tony: Phoebe and Philip alone in home, are you guys sure they be alright, not gonna be urinate, stool and shit in room?

Fiona: Don't worry, dad. Phoebe and Philip already fell asleep, unless tonight they not gonna be awake.

Danny: If fell asleep can urinate, stool or shit, it really be more outrageous.

Next Day, St. Louis

Jacoby was go with friend lunch, not with Jen. Suddenly have someone find Jacoby, he told Jacoby, In school Scott bullying my little brother, but he wronged my little brother said my little brother punched and bullying Scott, so he begged Jacoby tell Scott apologizes to my little brother, and Jacoby promises, and give the contact to that man, for if Scott not apologizes, can contact to tell Jacoby.

But that's not all. Jen also with her friend to lunch, but also have someone find Jen. She told Jen, in class Scarlet bullying and irony my best friend 'ugly girl.' And she begged Jen tell Scarlet to apologizes to her best friend, and Jen also promises, and give the contact to that girl, for if Scarlet not apologizes, can contact to tell me. That girl saw Jen was nice, so she made decision to tell Jen, 3 years ago Scarlet was got A, in fact she can got A because she plagiarism and cheated. Jen have not believed, but that girl noticed since she in school until now, what time Scarlet has really passed the exam, how was she can got A without hardworking, so Jen begin suspected.

Kansas City, 7pm

Britney was back, and Elsa prepared leave. Britney asked Elsa did them have improved, but Elsa replied, no. But Elsa said she will do her best.

St. Louis, In Peterson parent home

Jacoby back, and immediately find Scott, Jacoby want Scott to apologizes, but Scott said he didn't wrong, Jacoby told Scott if he not apologizes, I will tell mom dad, and also tell you school principal, so Scott promise.

Jen back, Jacoby was chat with mom dad. And Jen immediately find Scarlet, want Scarlet apologizes, but Scarlet didn't want, she said even you told mom dad, I also not apologize. Then Jen told Scarlet if she not going to apologizes to her classmate, she will told mom dad when Scarlet was 6, exam she was plagiarism and cheating answered. Scarlet begged not to tell mom dad, she said tomorrow she will apologize.

Next Day, night in Peterson parent home

Jacoby was back, first he asked Scott did he have apologized, Scott said he already apologized, but afternoon that man called Jacoby, said Scott never apologize, and also he said I won't apologize, even my mom dad know it.

Jen also was back, and she asked Scarlet did she apologized, Scarlet said she already apologized, but afternoon Jen also got called from that girl, said Scarlet never apologized, and also she insult her classmate 'Pity girl still has pity girl, always been pity girl forever.'

In Peterson sibling home

Jacoby back, but Jen still not back yet. Jacoby seen Danielle, so he told Danielle about everything worse Scott was done, and he asked Danielle have way to solving, and Danielle answered, since Scott want toast monastic, you just give him some lesson. Also Jacoby want Danielle not tell anyone, especially Jen, also Danny cannot.

And then Jen back, also seen Danielle, also told Danielle about everything worse Scarlet was done, and she also asked, and Danielle also answered same as she replied to Jacoby, also Jen want Danielle not tell anyone, especially Jacoby, also Danny cannot.

And now Danielle holding two secret, but she can't keep two secret, she must tell someone.

Next Day, Afternoon

Danielle phone call on Danny, asked him sides have any person, Danny said nobody only me. So Danielle told Danny two secret about Peterson little brother and sister done, and Danny also told situation of Bishop to Danielle.

Jacoby and Jen are busy for prepared tomorrow reported them little done in newspaper, and said it will so valuable. But they both didn't knew each other doing.

7pm, Kansas City

Elsa prepared to leave, and Britney asked Elsa about Phoebe ad Philip, Elsa replied she can no longer teach anything to them, and this day is last day, and Elsa apologize to Britney can't teach them anything, but Britney said not her fault. Also Britney asked Elsa this 4 days, what done from Phoebe and Philip, while Britton, Danny and Fiona also here. And Elsa answered

Elsa: Too easy questions they both also can wrong, even is you all name, except them both name, all questions was wrong, this is questions, you guys can look. And in tuition, Phoebe always slobber, and Philip always sleep, I want to wake up him, but Phoebe stopped me. And they both can done things so repulsive, like exchanged thumb sucked, touched each other diapers, lick each other cheek, play held hand in hand as slobber in hand, also they both have licked each other slobber.

Britney was so helpless, and 3 of them frightened said 'Too disgusting.'

Elsa: But don't worried, I already stopped them, but next minute I don't know what more disgusting things they can do. Anyway, I should leave, bye.

Britney: Wait, this is $200 for you.

Elsa: No need, Britney, I never teach them anything, just keep back.

Britney: Just take it, I knew I should paid, and if you is my best friend, just keep it.

Elsa: Alright, I just keep it, is borrowed. By the way next month I marrying.

4 of them: Really, congratulation.

Elsa: When in time I will send invitation to you guys, marrying that day see you guys. And you guys better hurry to see you little sister and brother, bye.

4 of them: Bye.

Then 4 of them go to Phoebe and Philip room, and they saw Phoebe and Philip, they really outrageous. Phoebe slobber in floor and Philip slobber in table, and Phoebe go to lick table slobber and Philip lick floor slobber. 4 of them saw quickly bring them to bathroom gargle. After gargle, they felt tired and fell asleep. Britton, Britney, Danny and Fiona in downstairs talked about them, and Britney said

Britney: Phoebe and Philip really worse. 1+1=11. Too easy also didn't knew. Also except they name, us name all wrong, only A or B chose, 50 percentage questions only 1 also didn't right.

And they said my name is Bini.

Britton: My name is Biden?

Fiona: And my name is Fina, they really outrageous.

Danny: Then how we gonna do with them?

Britney: I don't know, just only can taking one step on future.

Britton: And they both really disgusting and outrageous, must more outrageous things also they can do it.

Fiona: Maybe this time lick each other slobber, next time lick the urinate, stool and shit.

Danny: Lick urinate, stool and shit, that's must impossible.

Britney: Who's know them, maybe more outrageous things also they can do, and home will turn upside down by them. And remember, don't tell Jacoby and Jennifer, also Danny you not tell Danielle about them, OK?

Danny: Alright, I won't tell her.

After with Britton and Britney back home, Danny immediately back room and quickly tell Danielle about Phoebe and Philip.

Next Day, St. Louis

Scarlet and Scott were going school, when they both arrived the school, they said goodbye to each other, then go to their own class. When Scott walk inside the class, everybody were waiting for him, and teacher also waited for him, and prepared the rattan. Scott want to sitting, but teacher stopped him, and told Scott he bullying student and lied to teacher, should get the punishment. Scott said he didn't, but teacher show the newspaper to him look, and Scott said he can't understand, so teacher read to him and in class all student. The newspaper have reported everything worse things Scott done, and this article was reported by his big brother Jacoby Peterson. Also noticed punishment can be rattan butt 10 times and give the warning.

And teacher really give 10 times rattan in butt, and also give the warning. But Scott so naughty, he said he want to tell mom dad, and teacher and all students said 'Hahahaha, don't be fool, this was reported by you big brother, you think you mom dad will help you.' And Scott crying and go to outside call Lance and Candace.

Scarlet walk inside the class, also everybody were waiting for him, teacher also waited, prepared the rattan, teacher told Scarlet stand, just showed the newspaper to Scarlet, but Scarlet said she don't know what newspaper said, so teacher read the newspaper all about bad things Scarlet done, bullying, insult and also plagiarism and cheated, was reported by Jen Peterson, Scarlet big sister. Also noticed can rattan 5 times in hand, so teacher rattan her hand, this time Principal come in, said for plagiarism and cheated for got A, principal felt so disappointment have student like this, so principal give Scarlet letter, said begin next year January, she will be suspend until march. But Scarlet not convinced, said want call mom dad. After call Lance and Candace, Scarlet and Scott met in school, and Scott said rattan was pain, Scarlet also felt pain from rattan, so they both cried at school loudly.

Lance and Candace come to school, also Jacoby and Jen followed. Originally Scarlet and Scott think mom dad will cover for them, but mom dad apologize to the student bullying by Scarlet and Scott, said we not teach them good, but Scarlet and Scott said they felt so pain, mom dad Jacoby and Jen said everything only can blamed by Scarlet and Scott themselves. And student bullying by Scarlet and Scott appreciated Jacoby and Jen for not partiality but justice.

Later back home, Lance and Candace give Scarlet and Scott the lesson, also have rattan, but Scarlet and Scott still not unrepentant, so mom dad mad. Meanwhile Jacoby and Jen sibling talked at kitchen while drinking. Jacoby and Jen asking each other why they not told each other about Scarlet and Scott, and they both answered don't want annoyed by the things. When Jacoby and Jen talk in half, Britton has phone call Jacoby and Britney has phone call Jen.

Phone Call

Britton: Why didn't you told us, this was serious

Jacoby: I can handle, didn't want you guys worried, and you guys also annoyed by Phoebe and Philip, isn't it?

Britney: Jennifer, we are good sisters, also cousin. Why didn't you told us about it?

Jen: Just because you my good sisters, I don't want you all worried about it, and you guys were also annoying Phoebe and Philip, if told you be more annoying.

Britton: We're good brothers, we can help you guys, also we cousin, can count as family.

Jacoby: Then you also not tell us about Phoebe and Philip, right?

Britton: Eh…

Jacoby: You guys also didn't want us worried.

Britney: Even more annoying, but we both relationship, must together.

Jen: But you also not tell us about Phoebe and Philip, right?

Britney: Phoebe and Philip really can make all of us so mad, if you know, I'm…

Jen: Just tell me, we're cousin, also good sister, right?

Britney: Friday here was heavy rain, and they both urinate, stool and shit. I'm found my friend to helped them, but didn't any used, and they over outrageous one by one day.

Britton already told everything about Phoebe and Philip to Jacoby.

Jacoby: That really outrageous, but if set mind on, someday will be success, maybe Phoebe and Philip will be good.

Britton: Really have this day, we all will blessing. Now I have work, we chat in night, bye.

Jacoby: Bye.

Jen: Oh my god, urinate, stool and shit just afraid the heavy rain and thunder.

Britney: Saturday I, Britton, Fiona, Danny and housekeeper used so much time just can clean up, my mom dad are worked.

Jen: Don't give up on them, have determined, someday will success it, maybe Phoebe and Philip can be good girl and good boy.

Britney: Truly I am not expected have this day coming, but if this day really come, we all will be happy, and now I gonna back to work, bye, Jennifer, night chat and talk.

Jen: Bye, Britney.

Night, Jacoby and Jen are back to their own house, and they saw Danielle was phone call and chat with Danny and Fiona, so immediately asked Danielle 'What do you hiding secret about, Danielle.'

Night, in Kansas City

Britton and Britney back to their parent home. And they not saw Danny and Fiona. But they hear Phoebe and Philip cried, and they just ignored. Britton and Britney go to Fiona room, and they hear Danny and Fiona are phone call and chat with Danielle, quickly go into room and asked Danny and Fiona 'What do you both hiding secret about, Danny and Fiona.'

Both side in same time.

Sunday, 11:00 AM Midwest

Britton, Britney, Danny and Fiona prepare to watch Saints at Chiefs, also Earthquakes vs. Sporting KC. Phoebe and Philip annoyed requested want to go, but 4 of them just ignored. And they watch the both games until 5pm plus in Midwest. And both KC were won, so Britton, Britney, Danny and Fiona back home dinner with Tony and Wendy with happy and pleasured.

THE END


End file.
